Metal Sonic's tournament
by Gavin the Crocodile
Summary: Sonic and a co. along with a new group have been challenged to a tournament by Metal Sonic with the Chaos emeralds at stake.
1. A challenge issued

A Challenge issued

The day was bright with some clouds lazily floating about, not an uncommon sight in this part of the world. Sonic the Hedgehog, meanwhile, was resting in a large oak tree without much care. It had been three months since he and his buddies had thrashed Metal Sonic last. The emeralds were scattered once again, Tails was working on a new invention, and Knuckles was sitting around on Angel Island. As for the others, Sonic didn't have a clue towards their whereabouts. He hadn't heard from Eggman, and wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed about this. Recently, there wasn't anything to do since the world wasn't in any danger.

Fortunately though, a small metallic sphere with some interesting news hovered over towards the blue hedgehog. It made a loud beeping noise that startled and knocked him off the branch of the tree.

"Ow, my head…" Sonic said, as he rubbed a swollen spot. The sphere floated back down to him and transformed into a miniature television. On the screen was an image of Metal Sonic's head.

"Hm? Well, what do we have here?" Sonic said, curiously. He noticed a play button and instantly pressed it.

"Greetings, organic counter-part," Metal Sonic said, with an expressionless tone. "I have formed a rematch, as you insisted, but this will be an international challenge between a few more competitors. The ultimate winner will receive all seven Chaos Emeralds as a reward. Come to the area listed below to hear the further details. End transmission." Metal Sonic faded while the words, 'Runeswick Valley' took his spot. Sonic knew this place, and was fairly fascinated with this type of a challenge. He wasn't sure who would be joining the race, or how they would arrive, but it probably wouldn't turn out the best.

He took a deep breath before deciding to head over to Runeswick, but was stopped by a faint green aura hovering in front of him. In an instant, a black figure popped out of the opening, grabbed Sonic while doing a flip, and tossed the blue blur back into the same oak tree with a thud. Sonic collapsed on the floor, but easily picked himself back up. Shadow the Hedgehog was glaring straight ahead at him.

"So, Faker, long time no see, huh?" Sonic had a slight grin.

"You seem to be slacking off," Shadow said, with the same smirk.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that!" Sonic dashed forward with a punch prepared, but the black blur was already gone.

"Shoot!" Sonic cried, as he turned around. He barely caught a faint color of black before he was kicked in the ribs.

"Is the fastest creature alive starting to slow down?" Shadow teased with a mocking tone of surprise. "You're getting old, hedgehog!"

"Yeah, I'll show you old, grandpa," Sonic mumbled as he stood up. He paced for a second, and then rapidly circled Shadow at full speed. This created a slight illusion of several different Sonics running at the same time after each other. The alter-images then all charged into their target at once. Shadow tried to avoid the attack, but was sent into the air regardless. When he reached the peak, though, he managed a back flip and swiftly landed on his feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shadow said, coolly crossing his arms.

Sonic revved up his feet, preparing to get serious now, and charged at Shadow with outstretched fists. Shadow quickly jumped to the side and dodged the attack, but Sonic corrected his path in a millisecond and tried to again. Shadow easily dodged as before, but he also decided to stick his leg out this time. The supersonic hedgehog clumsily tripped, but recovered by landing on his hands, doing a flip, and correcting his path.

He returned to Shadow and threw another outstretched punch, but the ultimate life form, still on defense, leaned back to dodge it. Sonic started one more time with his left fist just to be avoided, followed by the right, another left, an uppercut, and then finally finished by putting both fists together and slamming them into Shadow's head for the first connection. Shadow stammered back for a second in shock and pain, giving Sonic the chance to utilize a small device that Tails had given him to test.

"Alright, let's see if this works…" Sonic whispered, as he pressed the button. A blue aura began to glow around Sonic as he headed towards the designated target. "Hey, Faker!" He smirked with a fist ready to strike.

Shadow looked up and was struck in the face by Sonic's attack. He stumbled backwards to be hit again in the back of his head. "What the…" Shadow started, but Sonic appeared in front of him again and struck the exact same punch. Shadow finally collapsed to the ground with Sonic calmly standing above him.

"Cool, it worked!" Sonic exclaimed, his blue aura now gone.

"How'd you do that?" Shadow asked, picking himself up.

"Watch, I press this button," Sonic instructed as he did so, "Then, I attack!" Sonic had another aura as he charged up a spindash and was sent to Shadow. The black hedgehog dodged it, but Sonic vanished and reappeared behind Shadow while continuing his spindash. He did this several times before stopping, and then looked at Shadow who was lying on the floor, again.

"Tails had based it on your Chaos Control attack, but it takes a while to charge up unless you have a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said, simply.

"Well, since I have a Chaos Emerald, my attack is still better then!" Shadow replied, revealing a green emerald he had been hiding. He stuck it in the air and shouted, "Chaos Control!" Before being swallowed by a green light, and vanishing. He copied Sonic's moves and struck him from every angle at warp-speed until Sonic finally collapsed himself.

"I'll have to finish this next time, blue hedgehog. There's somewhere I have to be right now." There was a final green light and Shadow was gone.

"Yeah, well, good riddance!" Sonic shouted, standing back up. He began walking towards Runeswick Valley again, but was stopped by someone else. A small wolf popped out from behind tree this time, which startled the speedy hero. He had gray fur with a black stripe on the top of his head and wore a blue vest. He was almost a foot below Sonic, and looked to be young.

"Hey, Sonic!" He shouted.

"Sheesh! Don't sneak up on me!" Sonic replied.

"You almost lost to that black guy! Did you go easy on him?" The small wolf asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty tough, but in a real fight, I could easily take him out." Sonic grinned.

"What was that thing you were using?"

"Hmm? Oh, this is Tails' new invention!" Sonic said as he took out the tiny device. "It's called the A.F.I.S.T."

"A.F.I.S.T.?" The wolf asked.

"Yeah, the aggressively fast initiative stupefying technique," Sonic said with a small chuckle towards Tails' strange name.

"Cool!" the wolf said as he quickly grabbed it.

"Hey! Careful David!" Sonic shouted as he attempted to take back the device. But David had already pressed the button and a green aura shown on him.

"Whoa, awesome!" David said. He a jumped into the air and did a flip similar to Sonic's spindash. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic and hit him.

"Oof!" Sonic said as he stumbled forward. David appeared in front of Sonic and attacked one more time before landing.

"Whoa, sorry Sonic!" David said, and helped him up.

"Uh, it's okay David," Sonic answered, "just don't touch my things without my permission anymore!"

"All right," David said, as he gave back the A.F.I.S.T. "So, where are you goin'?" The wolf started to walk alongside Sonic. They had only known each other for a few weeks, but David was already attached to Sonic like a small kid brother. Sonic didn't really mind though because David had already proven helpful, and he almost missed having someone tag along like Tails used to.

The young wolf was eleven years old and was pretty fast. He was captured by Eggman and would have been turned into a robot, but Sonic had come in and saved the day at the right time. David couldn't perform a spindash like Sonic, but he could do several fast flips and had excellent leg strength.

"I'm headin' to Runeswick valley," Sonic told the wolf. "You know the place?"

"Uh, I think so." David scratched his head.

"Well, I think we should hurry up to make it there on time." Sonic smiled and began to pick up the pace. The young wolf did so as well, and the two were off in a flash.


	2. The start of the race

The Start of the Race

On Angel Island, Knuckles was talking to team Chaotix from inside their main base. "So you're gonna go see Metal Sonic?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah, I know Sonic is going, so I should help him," Knuckles told them.

"All right then," Mighty the Armadillo replied, as he leaned back in a chair.

"I'm gonna need all of you to stay here though," Knuckles added.

"But Mecha's computer thingy said we should all go, and I want to help beat him," Vector said.

"Yeah, but I need you all to protect the Master Emerald while I'm gone, and I may need back up later," Knuckles looked at his crew and nodded. They each nodded back.

"Well, good luck Rad Red," Espio said, with a thumbs up sign.

Knuckles finished up any other business he had and left the Chaotix, not really sure if he had done the right thing.

"Why're we here?" David curiously asked Sonic, when the two arrived at a different area.

"I wanted to make sure Tails was still here," Sonic checked the fox's symbol on his door. It was a picture of his two unique tails he had seemed to stick on everything he owned. Sonic opened the door and was relieved to see his small buddy tinkering with a small device that had red stripes on it.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic said, as he waved a hand.

"Huh, oh! Hey, Sonic!" Tails looked back and smiled. "Did you get a message from Metal Sonic?"

"Yeah, you got one too?" Sonic asked. He looked around and noticed someone else there. "Uh, hi," Sonic said, to the new person.

"Hello there, are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" It was a small black penguin with red tips on his wings.

"Yep, the one and only!" Sonic proudly exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" The penguin said, as he appreciatively shook the hedgehog's hand. "My name's Jeremy."

"Uh, well, do you know Tails?" Sonic asked, still wondering why the penguin was here.

"Yeah, I heard that he was the best repair man there is, so I asked him to fix my jet pack," Jeremy pointed to the metal that Tails was working on.

"Alright, it's done!" Tails said. He picked up the pack and helped put it on Jeremy. Two wings instantly popped out of the sides and fire spewed from them. The penguin hopped in the air to test it and flew around the room before landing in front of Sonic.

"Whoa," Sonic whistled.

"I designed it myself to help me get around places," Jeremy told him. "I'm going to accompany Tails to see Metal Sonic."

"Well, that's cool, I guess. We should get going then!" Sonic said. "Hey David. David?" Sonic had turned around to see his canine pal, but David had left. Upon further inspection, Tails was gone too.

"Here he is," Tails said, walking back with David beside him.

"Wow, you've got a whole bunch of cool stuff, Tails!" David shouted. He was holding a watch.

"If you want, you can hold on to that for me," Tails told him. "I need it to be tested."

"Awesome!" David exclaimed. He quickly put it on and it transformed into a cannon that surrounded his entire arm. "Whoa!" David shouted. He looked through an attached scope and aimed it at several things.

"Hey, be careful David!" Sonic said as he grabbed the cannon and pushed it down. It easily became a watch again.

"I call it the E-cannon!" Tails said. "So, now we can get going, then."

Sonic ran outside without hesitation followed by David, Tails, and Jeremy.

Sonic and friends eventually made it to Runeswick Valley and met Knuckles when they got there. Each of their directions had told them to stop near a conveniently located warehouse, so they found a warehouse and proceeded to wait.

"Hey, there's something going on in there!" David exclaimed with his ear pressed against the wall.

Everyone else tried listening and hear loud crashes from within. They hurried inside and witnessed a black blur being tossed into a pile of boxes.

"You're pathetic!" Metal Sonic said form above. He was hovering over the boxes as Shadow jumped out. The black hedgehog grabbed the machine while doing a flip and tossed him towards a wall.

Metal Sonic quickly stuck his feet out to rebel, landed on the wall and jumped back. He kicked Shadow in the stomach, and then continued by punching him several times in the face. He grabbed Shadow's arms, and while his legs stayed still, he spun his upper body. He then let go of the organic hedgehog and sent him flying. Shadow managed to land on his feet and stared at the robotic version of Sonic.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted as he held up his green emerald.

"Perfect," Mecha whispered with a small smile. Shadow was swallowed by bright green light and vanished. Metal Sonic rapidly spun around and also disappeared. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, David, and Jeremy waited in silence for a few moments, until Shadow came out of nowhere and flew into a wall. Mecha came out shortly after with a green emerald in his hand.

"What… happened?" Shadow looked around and stood up.

"Now then," the robot said, simply. He squeezed the emerald and it disappeared. "The tournament can start."


	3. Green Challenge

Green emerald

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, David, Jeremy, and Knuckles were standing in a line in front of Metal Sonic.

"Alright," the robotic version of Sonic started. "I, Metal Sonic, have found all seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"What?" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stepped back in alarm.

"Do not worry yourselves," Metal Sonic said. "I have no intentions to use them. There would be no satisfaction in that any more." Everyone sighed in relief. "So, I set them in several different zones and decided to have a test. Because you have beaten me time and time again, Sonic the Hedgehog, I will prove that you are not as great as you say!"

Sonic laughed at Mecha's confidence. "You think that I would lose in a race? Even if you rigged the challenge, I could still beat you!"

Mecha glared at his counter-part for a moment, and then continued. "I will participate, but in case you do have as great a chance as you claim, I am letting more people take part in the competition. This way, your chance of losing will be greater! After all, your ego is your biggest weakness!"

"What? You think I have a big ego?" Sonic asked, in disbelief.

"Yes!" Everyone replied, simultaneously. Sonic stepped back in surprise.

"Anyway," Metal continued. "The others are waiting, so let's go." An orb-like ball of energy formed in Metal Sonic's grasp, and then he swung it around so a bright light could swallow the room.

Everyone instantly reappeared on a teal floor. The sky was a mix of colors swirling all swirling amongst each other, adding a strange illusion. Amy, Rouge, Cream, Omega, and a green crocodile were already there.

"Sonic! You're here!" Amy shouted as she jumped atop her hero and gave him a hug.

"Uh, yeah," Sonic backed away from the pink hedgehog. "So, who's the crocodile?"

"Oh, that's Gavin!" Amy said cheerfully. The crocodile had lime-green skin with a dull yellow belly. He had dark brown eyes and wore blue sneakers.

"Hey!" he said to Sonic with a wave. "You're Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Sonic replied.

"Hey Gavin!" David waved to the crocodile.

"Yo, David!" Gavin said back.

"You know him, David?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he's been my best friend since I was little," David answered. "How'd you get here, Gavin?"

"Well," Gavin started, "I know this cat named Big, and he was invited to come. He said that he just wanted to stay home with his pet frog, so he gave me the invitation."

"Cool. So are you fast?" Sonic said with some excitement.

"I'm not slow," Gavin replied, with a smirk.

"Now then," Metal Sonic said. "We can officially begin!" The robot snapped his fingers and the ground stretched until it was the size of several football fields. "This will be a test of speed. Everyone will run to the end of the arena and the first one to take the green Chaos Emerald will claim it as their own. There are no specific rules. On your mark, get set, go!"

Everyone instantly began a full sprint with Sonic in the lead, followed by Shadow. Gavin and Knuckles were right behind them in a deadlock and Tails and Jeremy were close to passing above. Rouge, Omega, and David were all struggling to keep up, but Cream and Amy were taking most of their time already knowing that they didn't have much of a chance. Metal Sonic was the final contestant to start, but he easily gained speed and passed the last few people in the rear.

"Hey, you're not doing half bad!" Sonic called back to Gavin. The crocodile showed a grin, and then rapidly boosted his speed to show off. He surpassed Knuckles in no time and began to approach Shadow.

"Back off," Shadow grunted. His hand grew a small energy ball that he swung for protection. Gavin tried to dodge, but ended up taking the hit and flew back into the crowd. With a small and awkward kind of flip, he had landed on his feet and continued to run without losing too much speed. He was still ahead of Rouge, Omega, and David.

Sonic and Shadow were now tied for first. "C'mon Shadow, show me what you got!" Sonic cried, with his familiar smirk.

Shadow let out a glare and then picked up his speed. "Chaos Spear!" He shouted, instantly. Four lightning bolts appeared in the sky and struck the ground aimed towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog was easily able to stay ahead of them, but the last one had struck the part of ground he was running on. Sonic had to jump off with a flip before landing on his hands and a knee, but instantly stood back up and continued running. He was now next to Knuckles at third.

Since Amy was stuck in the back, she knew she would have to slow everyone down if she even wanted a chance to match Sonic. She took out her Piko Piko hammer and tossed it at the closest target for massive destruction in a hopeful chain reaction. It hit the oversized robot, who let out a screech and fired several rockets. The rockets had locked on to a startled Rouge, who in turn panicked and bumped into David as they both were struck. Gavin had noticed and managed to stay clear, but a static impulse from the explosive had an effect on Jeremy's jetpack, so he lost control and flew into Tails. They both hit the ground in a heap, tripping Gavin along with them. The hammer had kept on going, though, until it managed to reach Knuckles, but was caught by Shadow who flung it at Sonic in disgust. The hedgehog hero was also surprised by the attack and fell over along with Shadow and both were trampled by Knuckles. By now, practically everyone was on the ground except Amy, who grabbed her hammer, Cream who was checking to see if everyone was alright, and Metal Sonic. If anyone had actually cared to notice, though, Metal Sonic didn't seem to have any interest in the race. He slowed down before Amy and then began to coast at a moderate speed.

"No, I can't let you win!" Shadow shouted, in a rage towards the frilly pink hedgehog who took no notice. "Chaos Con…" Shadow was stopped by Sonic.

"I can't let you win a speed contest!" He shouted, with a smile and a wink. Shadow had already activated the Chaos Control, and Sonic was prepared with the A.F.I.S.T. A blue aura surrounded him again as entered the Chaos Control and warped through time and space, leaving Shadow scowling. As Amy was about to claim the emerald at the finish line, Sonic appeared and snatched it. "Yes! I'm still the fastest!" Sonic exclaimed with a simple glee and arrogance.

Everyone else finished after a few more minutes. Metal Sonic was actually right after Cream and came in fourth, but he seemed to be pleased, at least as much as a robot could be. "All right, Sonic is victorious in earning the green emerald. Now we will start the contest of strength for the Red Chaos Emerald!"


	4. Red Challenge prt 1

Red Chaos Prt. 1

The racing field shrunk until it was the same size as it had started out. A white circle formed in the middle of the floor as a small area was elevated a foot in the air. The end result was what appeared to be an official battle arena with a red Chaos Emerald floating above.

"That emerald is mine!" Shadow shouted. He leapt as high as he could, and would've claimed the emerald as his, but some kind of force field stopped him and roughly sent the ultimate life-form crashing back into the floor.

"You cannot rush," Metal Sonic stated, again without much of a tone. "Now we shall start the new competition. First up, Gavin the Crocodile, and Knuckles the Echidna will engage in one on one combat!" Gavin and Knuckles vanished and repapered on the arena after just hearing these words. Everyone else was on the ground and watching.

"Well, this is kinda weird," Gavin said, as he checked out his surroundings. Everything seemed normal, so he faced Knuckles.

"You look confident," Knuckles said with a grin. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"You're Knuckles the Echidna," Gavin said with sigh.

"What? How do you know me?"

"Metal Sonic just said your name."

"Oh. Uh, well I knew that!"

"I also know that you're the guardian of the Master Emerald."

"What?" Knuckles sounded surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"You've been on the news before, and I've heard all about Sonic's adventures."

"Uh, well, ahem, then you should know that I'm no pushover!"

"Neither am I!"

"Three!" Metal Sonic started. Gavin and Knuckles prepared themselves. "Two! One! Go!"

Gavin and Knuckles both dashed towards each other at a matched pace. Knuckles threw a strong right jab, but Gavin easily ducked under it and followed with a jump. He landed a headbutt on Knuckles' chest that sent the echidna into the air as well. Next, Gavin used his oversized jaw to clamp onto one of Knuckles' legs and spun him around. With a mighty heave, he tossed his opponent into the ground to receive a large crash for response. He crossed his arms and simply let out, "Not bad, huh?"

Without a wasting a second, Knuckles emerged from the small crater that had just been formed, and landed a direct punch on Gavin. The crocodile flew back and landed near the edge of the arena. Knuckles then lunged forward and slammed his fist in an attempt to strike his downed opponent. Gavin rapidly rolled out of the way, however, and witnessed Knuckles fist breaking through the field with massive power, in the exact location his head had been only a second ago.

"Whoa!" He shouted in surprise. Knuckle hastily ran forward and attempted another punch without delay, but Gavin ducked under it with some ease. The echidna then continued with a series of strikes in the form of a right jab, left uppercut, a right uppercut, a left jab, and a right hook, but Gavin had dodged them all. Knuckles went for a finishing move as his last chance by putting his fists together and slamming them into the top of Gavin's head. The crocodile flew into the ground with enough power that he bounced him back up, only to be finished off with a strike to the chest. The crocodile flew back, and kept going out of the arena. Before he flew out too far, though, his body faded out. He reappeared on the ground next to Sonic. He attempted to make another glace of his surroundings, but then collapsed.

"Winner, Knuckles!" Mecha said.

"Is Gavin gonna be okay?" David asked.

"He'll be fine," Knuckles replied, rubbing his chin. "He's not a weakling."

"Next match, Sonic and Amy!" Metal shouted, an almost evident, robotic smirk.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed. Before he could protest, he had already vanished and reappeared on the battlefield, as well as his new opponent Amy.

"Ooh, you won't hurt me, right Sonic?" Amy asked, innocently.

"Umm…" Sonic sounded worried.

"Three! Two! One! Go!"

Amy ran forward without hesitation and threw a trained punch at Sonic. The blue hedgehog was surprised and took the hit. He stumbled back a few steps before getting punched again.

"C'mon, Sonic! Don't be that easy! I've been practicing!" Amy told him.

"Alright then!" Sonic said. When Amy threw another punch, Sonic ducked under it and followed with a spindash. Amy was sent back by the blow, but landed on her feet. She took out her Piko Piko hammer and charged forward at Sonic. She aimed precisely and threw the hammer as she was running. Sonic easily ducked under it as it flew by, but noticed that Amy was now gone. He turned around and saw her charging him with her regained hammer. She swung it up into her opponent, and sent him in the air.

Sonic wasn't hurt much from the hammer, but was surprised at Amy's new skills. He did a back flip and landed, facing where Amy had once been, but she was gone again. Sonic turned around again and was struck in the face by Amy's hammer. He fell to the ground and bounced up slightly. While he was back in the air, Amy spun around as fast as she could while swinging her hammer. Sonic was sent back by a now crushing blow, but this time he landed on his back.

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were amazed by Amy's skills. Cream and cheese were cheering for her.

Sonic stood back up, and then came up with an idea. He took out the A.F.I.S.T. and stuck his emerald into it. There was a static bolt shot out for it and the emerald was tossed back at Sonic. "Uh, is that supposed to happen?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Tails answered. "It can only fit one emerald at a time, so I designed it to absorb some of the emerald's energy."

"Oh!" Sonic said. He turned on the device and glowed a brighter blue then before. "Don't take this personally, Amy!" He faced the pink hedgehog and ran up to her. He did a quick spindash, but Amy dodged it with expectance. To her surprise, Sonic had warped behind her as well as another Sonic reappearing in front of her. They both struck at once, then again, and then one final time. Amy flew into the air as both Sonic's fused together to become one whole again. She hit the ground, too dazed to get up.

"Sonic is the winner." Metal said, calmly as usual. "Now is Tails and David." Sonic and Amy left the arena, and were replaced by Tails and David.

"So are you a good fighter?" David asked.

"You bet!" Now, you better try your hardest!" Tails answered.

"And, go!" Metal Sonic started.

David and Tails charged towards each other as Knuckles and Gavin had. David leapt forward and tried to bite Tails, but the fox jumped over him, and quickly spun around. His twin tails slammed into David and sent him back to the floor. The young wolf rested on the ground as Tails landed next to him. He tapped his wrist and then faked a punch at David. A boxing glove attached to a spring sprung out from Tails' glove and hit David, sending him close to the end of the platform.

"Whoa," David cried, dazed. "What was that?"

"I keep all of my best inventions on hand," Tails replied. He tapped his other wrist and then flicked one of his fingers. Instantly a giant hand appeared in front of David and copied the movement.

The wolf instinctively leapt out of the way and held up his right hand for the e-cannon to come out. A ball of white energy shot out and impacted on Tails in a small blast, but the fox only fell to a knee before recovering.

"Wow! That worked great!" Tails said with a small smile. He quickly regretted smiling as he winced from a shooting pain.

"Are you all right?" David asked Tails.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tails replied. "Now let's go!" He charged forward and tried a weak punch on David. The wolf ducked, and waited for another attack, but was surprised. Tails had turned around and used his tails as a weapon to attack. David couldn't move fast enough to dodge it, but it didn't hurt him much anyway. Tails quickly proceeded with an uppercut and missed.

David was ready for the next attack, but didn't expect a boxing glove to come out of the ground, imitating Tails missed attack. It landed a direct punch on his jaw and sent him right back into the air. The wolf instantly reacted by doing a back flip and shooting the e-cannon again. Tails wasn't expecting such a quick reaction, so he was too startled to dodge. After getting hit a second time, Tails finally collapsed.

"David is the winner!" Metal claimed. David and Tails exited the arena as Shadow and Cream appeared. "Shadow and the little girl rabbit are next!"

"What? This is pathetic!" Shadow shouted. "This fight will be pointless!"

"Um, I don't like fighting," Cream said to Metal Sonic. "I won't fight him."

"Very well. Cream forfeits the match, so Shadow wins!"

Shadow and Cream left the field and were replaced by Rouge and Jeremy.


End file.
